


I am in Rivals with You

by gingayellow



Category: Shuriken Sentai Ninninger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinji and Takaharu are very serious rivals, okay. [Takaharu/Kinji, spoilers for the latest episode]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am in Rivals with You

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the latest episode.

Title: I am in Rivals with You  
Fandom: Shuriken Sentai Ninninger  
Characters/Pairing: Igasaki Takaharu/Takigawa Kinji  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine.  
Warnings: None  
Notes: Spoilers for the latest episode.

“C’mon, it’s time to get up, sleepy head,” Kinji sing-songed as he shook Takaharu’s snoring form gently. “If ya want, I could try stabbin’ ya in your sleep again?”

“Nah, I’m starting to get used to that.” Takaharu sat up, and rubbed at his eyes. “It’s not a challenge anymore.”

Kinji huffed as he led Takaharu by hand to the table. “Hey now, I’m sneaky.”

“And also predictable—oh, wow, waffles!”

“I thought you might like something a little different,” Kinji said with a smile as Takaharu dove in.

“It’s cold,” Takaharu grumbled around a mouthful of waffles, whipped cream, blueberries, and strawberries.

“If you hadn’t slept in, it would’ve been piping hot,” Kinji replied as he began putting away the dirty dishes. He’d been so busy with Takaharu, he hadn’t had the time. “Speaking of, don’t you have training?”

“Yes!” Takaharu inhaled the rest of his breakfast, and stood up. “Kinji, did you—”

“Your clean clothes and shoes are waiting for you in their usual places.” Kinji smiled warmly, then kissed Takaharu on the cheek. “Now get to work. I want you in prime condition when I defeat you.”

“Okay, bye!” Takaharu said as he waved farewell.

Kinji waved back. “Farewell, my rival!”


End file.
